The Prodigy
by At the Heart of the Storm
Summary: Here is a JACK/YOU story! You join the FBI as an apprentice to Sue so she can teach you sign and how to read lips after you lose your hearing. Read to find out what mayhem and mischief ensues inside and outside the office, with the new arrival... ON HOLD
1. Introduction

_Hay Everyone! Here is a story I've had rolling around in my head for a while now so I've decide to post it up. And I'm sure you all know very well I own next to nothing here. Only my character, her dog and the places where I work her into the story line belong to me. I would like to say one thing however; I'm not sure how many of you know the truth about "Sue Thomas F.B.Eye" but the programme was created from the events of a real woman's life. She overcame so many things and I would just like to say how much of an inspiration she is to me. She helps me realise that everything happens for a reason and even when we feel alone, there is always so many people around us who truly love us. We just need to open our hearts to them and let them in._

_Thank you so much Sue and Katie,_

_Leanne xxxx_

_P.S: If anyone would like to find out more about the real Sue here is her website:_ http://www.suethomas.info/index.shtml

**

* * *

**

**Introduction.**

The car swerved dangerously across the wet road as I tried to gain control over my car. It was raining heavily making it hard to see out the window, so I had been going slowly just in case. But obviously the driver of a car that had been speeding did not see me until it was too late. He had swerved to try and miss me but still he clipped the car enough to send the back end swervering from side to side. I tried not to panic as I felt the car slip and start to tip over. I heard the windows shatter and the crunches of metal, then everything went black and I knew no more.

I woke up a few days later in hospital and started to panic when I realised I couldn't hear anything. It took four nurses to hold me down so that the Doctor could give me a sedative to help calm me down. They left me sleep after that, so the Doctor placed my file on my bedside table so I could read it when I woke up and understand why I could not hear anything.

The next time I woke up I forced myself to remain calm and lifted my hands to the sides of my head. I could feel the bandages there and decided it was best not to touch them anymore until I found out what was going on. I looked around the private room I was in and noticed the file sitting on the bedside table. I reached over and picked it up with a feeling of dread. What I read inside reduced me to tears. When my car crashed all the noise had perforated my eardrums, but that wasn't all. On top of that, when the windows shattered glass had gotten into my ears and cut them to pieces. I was rushed into hospital and underwent a dangerous procedure so that the Doctors could remove all the glass from my ears. It had saved my life… but I would never regain my hearing.

**Four Weeks Later**

I lay in the bright white hospital bed, a bandage wrapped around my head covering my ears; the smell of disinfectant tickled my nose as I stared out the window at the people going about their everyday lives. The Doctor spoke to my parents outside my room, explaining to them that I would need to get a hearing dog and the best place to go would be London. They didn't really like the idea but as soon as I was allowed to leave later that day, after spending a month cooped up inside, a nurse accompanied me to the training home to get a hearing dog. I needed someone with me 24/7 until I got a hearing dog, so a carer who worked with situations like these was assigned to help and look after me for the day. We had to take a train up to London, and then catch a bus before getting a taxi; I needed a reputable dog that would be able to take care of me.

Once we got out of my dad's car, he having dropped us off at the train station, I climbed out of the car and took my carer's hand. She was about 5'6", a head above my 5'3". She was a pretty woman with brown hair and honey warm eyes that made you feel safe. She led me through the glass revolving doors and over to the desk. I stood there at her side and kept my eyes glued to the grey tiled floor. Out the corner of my eye I watched as she went into my bag, taking out my wallet. She rummaged around and took out my medical card and showed it to the man with slightly greying hair sitting on a desk chair behind the dirty plastic window. I guessed he didn't believe what she said but I just decided that he had to ask as company protocol. That felt a lot less personal. A lot less painful. Sarah handed back my wallet and card for me to sort out knowing I needed something to do.

We got onto the train and took a seat near the window so I could look out and relax. I concentrated on reading the book I had brought with me and ignored everything going on around me. At one point during the journey a young man walked up to me and started talking. I didn't realise but thankfully Sarah did and explained to him that I was deaf. He had asked why that mattered and tapped my shoulder. I jumped and swung my head around to look at him. He moved his mouth slowly.

"Sorry?" I had asked. "Oh! You're saying sorry! That's fine. Would you like to sit down?" I asked. He nodded his head and Sarah wrote down he said 'please' politely. I nodded and moved my things for him to sit down. He motioned to Sarah's notebook, I'm guessing asking if he could use it but I butted in hoping I guessed right. "Hang on, I've got a notebook in here that I carry for other people to write on." I said digging around in my bag. I passed him the book and pen and we talked all the way up to London. He even gave me his e-mail address before we all got off.

The bus ride was fine but I was getting really frustrated. I was surrounded by people and traffic and I couldn't hear a thing! That's why I hadn't minded being in the hospital. Sometimes some wards were quiet. Thankfully I had Sarah with me and she helped calm me down slightly. Sarah pressed the button and motioned for me to get up. I grabbed my bag and coat and followed on behind her quickly taking a hold of the back of her coat so we didn't get separated.

We walked up a long road on the outskirts of London and came to a stop in front of a huge pair of double gates. I watched Sarah ring the buzzer as I stood back a bit looking beyond Sarah's head at the mansion behind the gates.

Beyond the big metal gates I could see dogs running around and rolling in the grass as their trainers looked on. The mansions walls were cream coloured bricks and had huge bay windows. I felt Sarah take a hold of my hand and start to lead me up the drive as I looked around me in awe. The place gave off a feeling of peace, quiet and tranquillity. It was something I dearly needed after the journey to get here.

A lady greeted us at the door and led us to the kennels explaining to Sarah that all the dogs here were fully trained. I paused at one of the kennels as Sarah and the lady continued walking. There on a blanket lay a beautiful golden retriever. His head popped up and tail started wagging as I came near. I read his name on the plate on the wall and knew instantly that he was the dog for me. Jock. He was beautiful. I bent down and pressed the back of my hand against the metal and he started sniffing my hand, trying to lick it through the mesh on the kennel door.

Sarah and the lady realised that I wasn't following them anymore and stopped, looking around for me. It didn't take them long and seeing the happiness on my face Sarah started making the arrangements for me to take Jock home as my hearing dog. The lady, Sandra, agreed that I could take Jock and walked over and opened the door to his kennel so I could meet him properly. As soon as Sandra had opened the door, Jock ran out and jumped on me licking my face happily. I laughed loudly from my sprawled position on the floor and started playing with him. Sarah came over and signalled for me to get up and follow, I took her hand as she helped me up and Jock obediently followed me to the mansion.

All together it took us an hour to sort out all the paper work before Jock could be handed over to me as my official hearing dog. It would cost me nearly all of my savings to buy Jock from Sandra as it cost £900 including his papers and I didn't have a lot of money after just finishing college and it would be unlikely that I would be getting a job anytime soon. No company wants to employ a deaf person. I was looking around the room lost in thought when Sarah tapped me on my leg and pointed out that I had to write all the information onto the empty check slip. As I went to sign the check Sandra took it off me and ripped it up. She quickly started scribbling something on a piece of paper before handing it to me after a few moments. _'I want you to take him for free. I know you have only just gotten out of college and you will need all the money you have now just to get yourself sorted out.' _I looked up at her shocked and shook my head vigorously from side to side.

"I can't do that!" I exclaimed, "It's awfully kind of you, but I can't do that! It wouldn't be right!" She smiled at me and laughed and I felt saddened when I couldn't hear it. I looked at the next piece of paper that she slid in front of me. _'I insist. Instead of thinking of it like that think of it as an early Christmas present okay? I only have one request for you and that is to take care of him and keep in touch. Okay sweetie?'_ I looked up at her with tears in my eyes and walk around the table and hugged her tightly. I pulled away from her with tears running down my face. "Thank you so much, I'll never forget what you are doing for me." I hugged her again as she rubbed my back soothingly.

The journey home was more bearable with Jock there. He didn't seem to care that I couldn't hear anything as I made a fuss over him as he lay across my lap and the seat next to me. I spent the entire trip back reading my book as I stroked Jock's head. I felt peaceful and content for the first time in weeks and I knew that with Jock's help, support and unfailing love and loyalty I'd get through just fine.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

_Hay Everyone! As you can see I've updated and I hope you enjoy! I know things might be boring right now but they will get exciting soon! I'm just setting the story and adding the background! Hope you like! I only ask one thing and that's that you review, please. 56 people read my introduction an I only got 1 review. Come on people that is disgusting! It will only take you a couple of seconds to tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions to make it better. Okay? _

_Thank you,_

_Love Leanne XXXX_

_P.S: Just so you know the writing that is in italics and has '...' at the beginning of the sentence and the end of the sentence is Sue and you talking. :D Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter One.

I sat at my laptop as the sun shone through the window, browsing the Internet, trying to find somewhere where deaf people went to meet each other. Jock lay on the floor at my feet with his eyes closed as he dozed in the patch of sun that shone through and onto the floor. We were the only ones in the house as both my parents were in work and I did not want to stay with family as I would not be able to have a conversation with them like I used to anyway. I had ordered a CD ROM off the Internet a few days ago on British Sign Language (BSL) and I was hoping it would arrive soon so that I might have some chance of interacting with people again.

I paused what I was doing and sighed, turning away from my screen and staring beyond it to look out the window. It was such a nice day and yet I couldn't go out even though I wanted to. I sighed again and turned back to my laptop. I decided that I might as well make use of all the time I had and see if there was anywhere for me to go. I scrolled down through the pages and my eyes lit up as I spotted exactly what I was looking for. I scanned the website and noticed that they were meeting in a few hours not too far away from where I lived! I jumped to my feet and ran to the table to grab my bag as Jock sat up and watched me. I ran into the passage and pulled my coat on and grabbed Jock's leash from its hock by my coat and called him to me. He ran out of the living room and stood still in front of me letting me kneel down and clip his leash on. I quickly told him to stay and ran into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water so I wouldn't have to go into a shop. I rushed back into the passage, picked up Jock's leash and opened the door. I closed the door behind me and started jogging down the road to get to the bus stop.

When the bus pulled up I climbed on with Jock and quickly informed the bus driver that I was deaf and that Jock was my hearing dog. He gave me a look of disbelief but I just pulled out my wallet and showed him my medical card and passed it to him. He looked it over and opened his mouth to speak but, again, I cut him off.

"I can't read your lips and I don't know sign language either… I lost my hearing a few weeks ago in an accident… Can I have a return ticket to the bus station please?" I asked and pulled out the amount I knew I'd need and passed it to the driver. He gave me a sympathetic smile and passed me my ticket and change and took Jock to a seat near the back of the bus. I waited for him to jump up onto the seat before sitting down and tapping my hands on my lap to make him lay down with his head and front half of his body across my lap.

I watched the scenery whiz by through the window as I stroked Jock's head and sighed. This was not how I thought my life would turn out this, but then again you don't expect something like this to happen to you… I turned my eyes up to the sky and smiled softly… After the accident I found comfort in the words of the Bible and the knowledge that God was always and would always be there for me and that He had done this for a reason. I was sad that I had lost my hearing but I was happy to be alive… Now all I had to do was to get my life back on track and start learning to communicate with people again. My life would be nowhere near as hard as it is for someone who was born deaf. I had perfect speech and the only way someone would be able to tell I was deaf would be through me telling them. I could learn to read lips! My eyes lit up at the idea and I made a note to remember to ask someone about it when I arrived at the center.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts and saw that the bus was pulling into the station, so I picked up my bag and Jock's leash and we made I way off the bus. I forced myself to hold my head up and walk confidently as I walked to wards the information's office. I walked in and showed my card to the lady at the desk and explained to her that I was deaf and hoped that she would be kind enough to phone for a taxi for me. She nodded her head yes and started writing on a piece of paper. She asked me for my name, where I was going and where I wanted to be picked up from, before she picked up the phone and dialed the number. It only took a few minutes for her to make the call and inform the person on the other end of the line to explain my situation to the driver. I thanked her profusely before making my way to where the taxi would be picking me up.

When the taxi arrived I opened the door letting Jock jump in before getting in myself and putting on my seatbelt. The driver smiled at me and nodded politely, which I returned and the rest of the drive was spent in silence. As the taxi turned round corner after corner I could not help continually glancing at my watch. I had fifteen minutes before it started and I didn't want to be late. I glanced out the window and I couldn't help but smile when I saw the sign above a doorway to a large building. When we pulled to a stop outside I could see people walking up the steps while signing to each other and I knew I was in the right place. I turned to the driver but when I went to pay him he shook his head and wrote down on a piece of paper that he wasn't charging me the fare. When I tried to give him the money saying I would feel guilty he gave me a look that told me he wouldn't take no for an answer. I smiled at him gratefully and reached forward and hugged him, thanking him for his generosity. He smiled at me and gave me a little card on with his mobile number on it, then he handed me a piece of paper that told me to text him if I needed him to pick me up and take me back to the bus station. Before I could say anything else he winked at me and drove away leaving me to smile after him and pray to God to look after such a kind man.

I turned around and stared at the building in front of me. I looked down at Jock and smiled nervously as he looked up at me.

"Well… Wish me luck boy…" He barked and wagged his tail and I laughed before taking off up the steps and walking into the lobby. Instead of following the signs that pointed to the Main Hall where the meeting was I sat down on one of the chairs and started writing in my notebook, again explaining that I was deaf, how it happened and why I was here. I glanced up at the clock on the wall when I was finished and my eyes widened as I grabbed Jock's leash and started rushing to wards the Hall, mumbling that it was about to start.

I paused in the doorway and looked around the room, watching all the people signing to each other. I had moved off to the side of the room and had only been standing there for a few minutes before a lady came over and started signing to me. I stopped her by talking and she seemed to understand I didn't know sign and she got angry, thinking I wasn't deaf and had came here to make fun of them. She started pushing me to wards the door but I managed to stop her. I used the basic sign of please and stop and pointed for her to read my notebook as I stared at her sadly. She snatched it from my hands and started reading through it. Her anger hurt me so to hide it I bent down and started stroking Jock's head and neck to calm myself down. He licked my face to try and cheer me up and I hugged him tightly to hide my face in his fur.

A few minutes later I felt someone kneel down and wrap me in a hug. I turned my head around carefully and recognized the woman's hair as the lady who tried to push me out of the room just now. I patted her back and she stood up taking me with her and leading me over to a set of sofas with a table in between them. The sofa's faced each other and on the table was a bowl of marshmallows and some tissues. She sat me down and held up her index finger to tell me to wait a second. I nodded my head and watched as she walked away before looking at Jock and smiling sadly.

"You think she believes me?" I asked and he barked in an affirmative. I smiled at him for real this time and started smoothing him again. "I hope you're right…" I sighed and stared at the table.

It should have come as no shock then, that I was shocked when someone placed a mug of hot chocolate on the table in front of me. The marshmallows presence made sense then when she popped some in her coco. She offered me the bowl and I shook my head and did the sign to say thank you. I knew about five signs all together and I was using them up very quickly. I watched as she picked up a pad of paper and started writing on it while glancing at my notepad that she had placed at the side of her. My eyes filled with happy tears as I realized she was answering all my questions that I had written in my notepad.

I had been sitting on the sofa for a good ten minutes when she passed me her notebook and it then took me another five minutes to read it. She had written all about a woman she knew who worked for the FBI in Washington who is deaf and might be able to help me. Her name is Sue Thomas and she was born deaf but knew sign language and could read lips! My eyes filled with tears as she passed me her phone and pointed to Sue's phone number at the bottom of the page indicating that I should call her right now. It took another five minutes for her to show me how it worked and then another five minutes for me to get up the courage to call her. It would be 9:AM in Washington right now and she would be awake and in work already. I took a deep breath, typed in her number and waited for her to pick up. _'Hello Rachel! How are you?' _I stare at the screen for a moment and ask uncertainly, _'Hello? Is this Sue Thomas of the FBI?' _It takes a few seconds for her to reply this time. _'Yes it is. Who is this?' _I sigh and start to explain my story to her pausing every so often to take a few deep breaths as I fight back tears. Rachel gets up and sits by me wrapping her arms around me to try and calm me down.

Once I finish my story I start to cry and Rachel takes the phone off me and starts typing into the little keypad. I don't take any notice as I slide off the couch and sit on the floor hugging Jock and crying heavily. Fifteen minutes later Rachel tapped my shoulder and passed me her phone again and I held the little mike to my lips finally having calmed down now. _'Hello?' _I asked into it. _'What would you say to coming over to America, working with me and my team through an apprenticeship where you will learn all the skills you need to become an FBI agent as well as how to sign and how to read lips? I've already talked with my supervisor and he's given it the all clear. You would live with me and my roommate, Lucy, and when you started work you would get paid for it. What do you say?' _I stared at the screen in amazement and looked at Rachel and she leaned over my shoulder to read what Sue just said. _'Is that all right with everyone? I mean… Are you all sure? I don't want to get in the way and… well… I will…' _I trail off as I can think of nothing else to say. _'Of course we're sure! And you wouldn't get in the way! You would be staying at the apartment for the first few months so you can learn ASL and how to read lips… I'll see if my old teacher is available… She retired a while ago but she owes me a favor and I know you don't have a lot of money… Am I right in saying that you won't be able to buy a plane ticket to get over here?'_ I was so shocked that a complete stranger would be willing to do so much for me and I'm sure if she could hear it she would understand just how much it all meant to me. _'Oh! I'm sure I could get enough money! I have some money saved away in the bank. There should be plenty there to get me a plane ticket!' _I wasn't lying to her… Not really… I did have enough money to buy a plane ticket… I just don't think I'd have any money left after-wards… I glanced at the clock on the wall and gasped. _'Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Sue I have to go! My parents will be so worried! Ummm… Uhhhh… I'll send you my e-mail address by text from my phone and I'll have to talk to you through e-mail or instant messenger if you have MSN. Uh… Do you have MSN?'_ I asked. After she confirmed that, yes she did have MSN, I thanked her again and again but told her I really had to go and I would send her my e-mail address as soon as possible. She agreed and said she'd get the contracts drawn up so that all I'd have to do was sign them when I got there. I would be on paid leave until I had learned ASL (American Sign Language) and learned how to read lips well enough by the teacher's standards as well as Sue's standards. I thanked her again and we hung up after wishing each other well.

I threw myself at Rachel and hugged her tightly thanking her sincerely for helping me the way she did and telling her that I would come to the next meeting. Rachel took my notebook from my fingers and wrote her e-mail address down, and took mine, and told me to tell her what my parents say about going to live with Sue as soon as I could. I agreed and she gave me her cell phone number so I could text her and let her know that way if I couldn't get online. I picked up my cell and pulled out the card the taxi driver gave to me but just as I was about to text him Rachel took my phone off me and I watched in confusion as she wrote on her note book and passed it to me. She was going to drive me home instead of me needing to get a taxi home and when I tried to argue she shook her head telling me that she wasn't going to back down. I smiled thankfully at her and hugged her again and we picked up our things and made climbed into her car. With both of our dogs in the back seat we headed to my house to tell my parents the good news.


	3. Chapter 2

_Hay Everyone! Here's the next chapter! And yes, I know I've been updating this story faster than my other one, it's just that I've had this idea rolling around in my head for a while now and I wanted to get it down on paper. I'm working on getting the next chapter up soon so hang in there. _

_Someone brought up a very good question on this story the other day: "1: Wouldn't the girl have to have a dual US/UK citizenship (or else landed immigration status and a ton of hassle) to move from the UK to the US permanently? (Or is the job with the FBI not permanent?)'' And "2: Just out of curiosity - what's your heroine's name and age? I got the impression that see was through school and possibly college, anyways.'' To answer the first question the FBI will sort out her immigration forms for her to have the dual citizenship and her job will be permanent. For the second question I am leaving her nameless and instead putting this ---- "... ... ... ... ..." so that you can add your own names here when reading and she will be your age (no matter what your age) but the one thing that is concrete is the fact that yes, she has finished school and college._

_Hope that answer any and all your questions! If not message me! I don't mind! I like to know if I've confused you all or if you need a bit more explanation added to somethings! And thanks to Siobhan for asking that so I could get that cleared up for everyone! Hope that helps!_

_Oh! And what I would like you all to remember is that I'm from the UK so what you see as a misspelled word is just the UK version. Thanks!_

_Next chapter will be up soon!_

_Love Leanne xxx_

* * *

Chapter Two.

I jumped out of the car as soon as we stopped and reached into the back and took a hold of Jock's lead as Rachel took her dog's, Sammy's, lead and we walked up to my parents' door. I knocked on the door repeatedly, hardly able to contain my excitement and as soon as my mother opened the door I took Rachel's other hand and led her into the living room telling my parents I had news for them and introducing Rachel. My father looked up from his computer screen to look at me as I started explaining what I had just found out and how it could change my life forever. Excitement and anticipation ran through my veins as I told my parents about my conversation with Sue and what the FBI was prepared to do for me. Rachel watched my parents carefully as I explained everything and noticed that they looked extremely happy. Of course I noticed but whereas I mistook their happiness as happiness for me and how I could start my life again, Rachel understood the truth. And the truth was they were happy because if I left then it would mean they wouldn't have to change their lives and pay more money for lessons for all of us, as we didn't have a lot as it was and having Jock was a big enough stretch on money as it was. If I left it would be one less problem for them and I could still live my life. I told my parents that Rachel was a friend of Sue's and like Sue and I she was deaf and could also speak and read lips. After my parents found out everything they needed and wanted to know they agreed to let me go and stay with Sue and her roommate Lucy, for as long as I needed. My face broke out into a smile and I beamed at them, thanking them repeatedly and hugged them tightly. They went back to talking to Rachel before Rachel got up and told me through sign language that she had to leave. She had taught me a bit of sign language when I met her earlier this evening at her club and she had complimented me on how fast I picked it up. I had confided in her, telling her that it was desperation that was pushing me to learn so that I could talk to people properly. She thanked my parents and I walked her to her car with Jock off his lead trotting along by my side with his head held high. I often joked and said to Jock that he looked like a sissy show dog when he did that and he'd normally turn away from me and lay down as though ignoring me. It would always make me laugh when he did things like that and I loved him for it.

Once the car had turned the corner out of sight I ran back inside and up the stairs with Jock at my heels and threw open my wardrobe doors, grabbed one of my suitcases out and put it in the middle of the bed. Jock jumped up onto the bottom of my bed and curled up as I went through my wardrobe and started carefully folding and packing some of my things into my suitcase. I pulled out one of my favourite tops and pair of jeans and decided I would wear them on the plane, as they were extremely comfortable and I looked good in them too, and then I'd change into another set of clothes before we landed, so that I would look presentable and not smell when I meet Sue and Levi. I pulled my favourite blankets off my bed and put them in with the half of my clothes I had packed into this suitcase, followed shortly after by my favourite towels from the airing cupboard. My towel had straps and Velcro so that it does up at the front like a dress. I stared at my suitcase in shock as I realised I had managed to fill it tidily and neatly in just under hour. I glance over at Jock and smile excitedly and he's wags his tail before I zip up one suitcase and pull out another one. Again I carefully and neatly pack more of my clothes into the empty suitcase, leaving enough clothes in my wardrobe so that I'd have enough clothes to wear during the week, which I'd wash and iron the night before the flight. Once the second suitcase was full, zipped up and put away in the wardrobe with the other one, I picked up a notebook and started writing a list of what else I'd need to take with me. I glance at the list and realise that the things on it would need to be wrapped up and put in boxes and would have to be sent, with my two other suitcases, on ahead of me so that they'd be there by the time I arrived. The other clothes I had would fit into a holdall after they'd been washed and I'd take them on the plane with me.

I took one more look at the list and turned my eyes to Jock who was sleeping peacefully on the bed by my side and reached over to gently scratch behind one of his ears to wake him up. He opened his eyes and licked my hand and I stood up calling him to follow me as I went down the stairs. I stood to the side and left him go down before me, then went and asked my dad if he could go get me some cardboard boxes and Styrofoam to put my other stuff in. He agreed and he and my mother went out to the shops to get some. I scratched Jock's head from where he sat by my side as I watched them go from the doorway. At least I didn't need to worry about what I was going to do with Jock. He would be coming on the flight with me, which Rachel had informed me was allowed with all main airlines policy as I needed him with me. Though, of course, I would have to show the airline his identification, as my hearing dog, as well as my medical papers to prove I was really deaf.

I sighed and I walked into the living room, picked up my book and sat myself down to read until my mum and dad got back. Jock jumped up onto the couch and put his head in my lap and I stroked his head as I read my book. It didn't take me long before I became absorbed in my book and, what felt like minutes later, Jock started pawing at my leg before jumping down and walking to the front door. I sighed and slipped my bookmark between my pages and got up to follow him. I opened the door and my parents walked in with the boxes and I told Jock to go upstairs to my room and lay on the bed. He did as he was told and my parents followed me upstairs and put all the boxes on the floor and I hugged and kissed them on the cheek in thanks. I then went about wrapping things up in Styrofoam and bubble wrap and packing them into the boxes. It took, at least, another three hours on top of the time I spent packing my suitcases and when I looked over at the clock I sighed. It was late and I had to get up early tomorrow so that I could take Jock for his morning run. I also planned on getting a bit more of my stories done too. With these thoughts in mind I zipped up the suitcases and closed the lids of the boxes placing them in the bottom of my wardrobe. I changed into my pyjamas and slipped into bed falling asleep quickly, with the promises of what tomorrow would bring running through my head.

The next morning dawned bright and early and I woke up with a groan to the feel of Jock licking my face and pawing at my shoulder. I opened my eyes and turned off my alarm before patting Jock on the head. He took that as his signal that I was getting up and jumped off the bed and went downstairs to have his breakfast, which I had put in his bowl the night before. I yawned while stretching and threw the blanket off me. I shivered as the cold air hit me and quickly changed into my jogging clothes. I quickly made my bed and went into the bathroom to clean my teeth and splash water on my face. I stared in the mirror for a while before moving my hair to look at my ears. It was amazing… All that damage had been done to them and I only had a small thin scar on each ear to show for it. The scars would fade in a few years to come though they weren't noticeable enough to begin with. Looking at me from a strangers' point of view, there would be no way to tell I was deaf unless you saw me signing. I sighed and shrugged. There was nothing I could do about it. This is the way it was meant to be.

I made my way as quietly as I could downstairs and got a bottle of water for Jock and myself and picked up Jock's leash. I knelt down and clipped it to his neck and put the bottles and Jock's clean plastic bowl in my bag. I slipped my phone and keys into my pocket before walking out the door and closing it behind me. I slowly jogged down to where I begin my run with Jock trotting at my side and stretched my muscles when I got there. I took a deep breath and stared at the road in front of me. I smiled contentedly and started off by jogging slowly before picking up my speed and let myself go as my feet hit the ground repeatedly and the wind brushed past me like the hands of a lover. I had worked countless hours with the physiotherapist to get my balance back after I lost my hearing and as soon as I was allowed out of the hospital and had Jock at my side I had gone running with him. I looked down at him now and I knew he loved his morning runs as much as I did.

It took us about 15 minutes to finish our run and another 5 minutes to get back to the house. I took Jock off his lead and let him have a drink as I went upstairs to have a shower. As I lathered my body with soap I let my mind wander over various subjects. I found myself repeatedly thinking of the very high possibility of going to live with Sue and started smiling as I rinsed the suds off my body and started on my hair. Being sat at home for weeks with nothing to do was driving me mad and now I had the possibility of going off to work. It wasn't what I originally wanted to do, but at least I'd be doing something and I was grateful for that opportunity.

I climbed out of the shower, wrapped myself in a big fluffy towel and went into my room to find something to wear that would be suitable for both the rest of today and for when I go to the Club again tonight. I would have to catch the bus again tonight as my father was working and I could only hope that it was the same bus driver as last time.

I pulled on the top and jeans and slipped my boots on and looked in the mirror. I smiled in satisfaction at my reflection; the long red top and black jeans hugged my figure in all the right places and my 3½ inch high heeled boots made me look taller than my 5'3" frame. I walked over to my vanity and started brushing my hair up into a high ponytail before grabbing my make-up bag and going downstairs. I sat down on the couch, turned on my laptop and opened up my story. I had hours before I had to be at the Club so I sat back and relaxed to write my story.

The next time I looked up I gasped. I had 10 minutes to get to the bus stop or I'd be late. I saved my work and grabbed my handbag off the floor and checked to make sure I still had the cab drivers card in my purse. Once I found it, I put the card and my wallet away and called Jock as I ran into the kitchen and grabbed my coat and his leash. I threw my coat on and clipped his leash to his collar and slipped my keys in my pocket, before slipping out the door and rushing off to the bus stop.

I stood there panting with Jock, finally managing to look up in time to see the bus coming down the road. I flagged him down and watched carefully as the doors opened. I sighed out loud in relief as I recognised the driver as the one from the other day and greeted him warmly with a smile on my face, asking for the same ticket I had the day before. He smiled back and nodded his head, handing me my ticket and taking my money from me. I made my way to the same seat as before and waited for Jock to get comfortable before sitting myself down. The ride to the station was nothing like the previous one; I was more excited and could not wait to get to the club making my time on the bus fly by. And, like before, I went to the information desk and passed the lady the taxi driver's card, asking her to tell the driver whom I was and that I had a dog. Once she hung up the phone she informed me that he'd pick me up from the same place as yesterday. I thanked her and made my way to the same spot and waved at him when he pulled up at the side of me. I told him that I needed to go to the same place again tonight and with that I was off.

When the driver pulled the car to a stop outside the building I made him take the money for the fare, even though he tried to refuse I told him I would not take no for an answer. He finally agreed and I climbed out of the taxi and walked into the building. As I walked into the room I spotted Rachel and walked over to her while smiling and asked her how she was in sign. She replied saying she was fine and led me to sit down on the sofas we had used the previous night with tea awaiting us on the coffee table. I smiled at her as she offered a cup to me and signed a thank you before taking it. It didn't take long for Rachel to get down to business and pull out her phone. I sat there silently and relaxed as she had a brief word with Sue and it wasn't long before she passed the phone to me so that Sue and I could sort everything out. Sue informed me that the flight was being booked for a week today with Easy Jet, that they would get my passport and immigration papers sorted out so I didn't need to worry and that my room had been cleared out, so all I had to worry about was getting all my things packet and to contact Easy Jet, and e-mail Sue with the details, when I was ready to send my things over. Sue then informed me that all the information was being sent to Easy Jet, as well as to myself, so that if there were any problems it wouldn't be hard to sort it out. I thanked Sue repeatedly as we said our good byes and smiled happily at Rachel before we settled down to talk and relax.


	4. Chapter 3

**Aurthor Note: **Hay everyone!! Sorry it's taken so long but I should have all my stories updated by the end of the week! Hope you like this chapter! I know It's taking a while to get to the action but Jack will be in the next one... I hope! Lol!

Enjoy!

XXXX

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

The excitement of moving to America had left me jittery and full of energy during the rest of the week and I found it hard to sit still and concentrate on one thing for an extended length of time. This helped in some ways as I used all the excess energy to hunt around my house for anything I might have forgotten and it helped my mother, as the house was cleaner than it had been in years. The days seemed to fly by in a blur of colours due to my excitement.

A few days later, the day I was leaving, I woke up at 6am sharp and jumped out of bed. I patted Jock on the head before running out of the room and into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I didn't have time to relax so I lathered up and washed down in five minutes and went back into my bedroom to change into my clothes for the flight. Jock still lay on my bed watching me run around my bedroom like a mad women. I pulled out the clothes I had been using through the week from my wardrobe, folded them and packed them into my duffle bag. I quickly jumped into the clothes I had set out the night before for the plane trip and folded the second pair into my carry on so that I could change before getting off the plane. I picked up one of my small make-up bags and two of the new books I had bought and placed them into my carry on.

As I ran the brush through my hair Jock climbed off the bed and went downstairs annoyed at not being fussed over. I smiled to myself in amusement and laughed slightly before turning back to the mirror and pulled my hair up into a bun. Finally satisfied with my hair I placed the bush in a plastic bag and put it in by my make up. I ran back into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and then threw the toothbrush and toothpaste into another plastic bag and put them into my carry on as well. I grabbed up the handles of my carry on and as I went downstairs I called for my parents to wake up telling them we had an hour to get ready. The agency had arranged for a car to pick Jock, my parents and I up and take us to the airport so that we would be there in time to check in, say our goodbyes and catch my flight. I walked into the kitchen and reached into the cupboard and pulled out a bag of Jocks treats. As I put a bag of treats in my bag I watched my mum yawn sleepily as she walked into the kitchen and I put the kettle on to make her a cup of tea and a cup of coffee for my dad. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat in the living room to eat and let my parents wake up fully.

The ride to the airport was uneventful though the anxiety that always ran through my body whenever I was in a car was enough to keep me occupied for the entire ride. When we pulled up outside I was immensely grateful to get out, prying my white knuckled grip from where I had clutched at the seat and I wiggled my fingers to try and get the circulation going again. I followed my parents to the information desk and handed the woman all my papers as I rubbed Jock's head. She looked them over and gave them back to me with my ticket. I smiled, said thank you and unrolled my map following it to the right gate. I sorted out my bags and sat down on one of the chairs and smoothed Jock's head as we waited. I could tell from the way he kept looking around that the place was very noisy but it did not bother me as much as it usually would.

By the time the boarding call came for my flight I was more than ready to go, so it came as no surprise that I sprang up out of my seat when my parents beckoned for me. I followed them to the check in and had to force myself to not bounce on the spot. When it came time to board the plane, I turned to my parents and hugged them tearfully, promising to phone them at least once a month an e-mail them every night. I turned around and waved at them, smiling warmly, shouting that I loved them and everything would be fine. They signed that they loved me and for me to take care with tears in their eyes. I waved one last time, blew them a kiss and boarded the plane.

A woman met me at the door of the plane and led me to my seat then waited until I had settled down. I smiled thankfully at the airhostess when she handed me a printed sheet of paper with all the information I would need for the flight.

Now that I had sat down all the adrenaline that had ran through my veins, from the panic the four hour car ride brought on, to the excitement created by the prospect of a new life in America. All that energy seemed to have ran out leaving me exhausted. So it's needless to say that I slept for half of the nine-hour flight and by the time I'd woken up food was being served. I fell straight back to sleep after eating. It never occurred to me to pull out one of the books I'd brought with me.

Thirty minutes before we came into land the airhostess tapped me on the shoulder to wake me up as I'd requested at the beginning of the flight. I thanked her and went to freshen up and change.

By the time we landed I could hardly sit still I was so nervous and excited to meet Sue and Levi. I grabbed my carry on and Jock's leash and disembarked the plane. I spotted Sue and Levi almost immediately. I bit my lip nervously and made my way towards them. 'I hope they like me…' I thought worriedly.

"Hello Sue. Hello Levi. It's a pleasure to meet you. I can't tell you how much this means to me." Sue smiled and signed that she was happy she could help and that it was no problem. We headed towards the luggage conveyer belt, grabbed my bag and made our way to Sue's car. Everything was about to change. I smiled at the thought. I was ready.

As my knowledge of ASL was very limited, the journey to Sue and Lucy's was spent without communication and with nothing to distract me I could only focus on my nerves. It was only when Sue pulled to a stop and climbed out of the car, did the nerves really kick in. I felt Jock whine in sympathy as he rubbed his side against my leg like a cat. He and Levi had become instant friends, which was perhaps due to the fact that they are both hearing dogs and have wonderful temperaments.

When the door to Sue's apartment comes into view I could feel my heart rate accelerate considerably. I prayed Lucy would like me. I needn't have worried for the moment I stepped through the door Lucy had her arms around me in a hug, greeting me warmly in ASL. I relaxed immensely after that, knowing that I was going to like it here.

I smiled as I took in the sight of the place. Both Sue and Lucy had made up the house and stuck up "Welcome" banners, which I guessed had "home" attached to them as they had been cut down. I wasn't offended though. I knew that they had done it so that I could slowly get used to the idea of calling the apartment "home". They obviously didn't want to overload me or make me uncomfortable and I was thankful for that fact.

Lucy took hold of my arm and led me to the other end of the apartment, where I guessed the bedrooms were located. Sure enough she led me into the one opposite the bathroom where all my boxes of things had been placed. Sue followed behind us dragging my suitcase, which I quickly took off her. She had not let me wheel it along myself for some reason, but now as she complained I just ignored her, pretending not to notice that she started speaking.

Before leaving the room – and dragging Sue with her – Lucy handed me a piece of paper and I thanked her again. It was a ready prepared note telling me that they were going to make dinner while I unpacked my things.

Jock and Levi wasted no time in getting themselves comfortable on my bed as I opened my suitcase first and hung them up. Once that was done I started on finding places for the things contained within the boxes. By the time I was done hours had passed and I was sweaty, tired, hungry and in dire need of a shower and an early night.

When I came out of the bedroom Lucy motioned to me to join them from kitchenette table where food was waiting. She had placed nametags on the table to show who was sitting where and I couldn't help but smile at that. I sat down while Sue picked up two bowls of food to give to the dogs – they had followed me out of the bedroom after having fallen asleep on my bed as I unpacked – I watched Jock dig in without hesitation and smiled.

I waited until Sue and Lucy were seated before thanking them profusely though they both waved off the comments with smiles on their faces. Sue informed me – with the use of a notebook and pen – that we would talk and sort things out after dinner, so I nodded and followed Jock's example but with more manners, a knife and fork and no snuffling. Plus I didn't get food all over my face.

I helped clean the plates after dinner, much to the annoyance of both Lucy and Sue who didn't think it was right because I was a guest. I replied simply that I was _"living with them"_ and that meant I was as much as guest as they were. They gave in relatively gracefully and as soon as the task was completed, we made our way to the sofa where Sue handed me a few sheets of paper. They contained information I would need to know for the next few months. Like the fact that I was going to be starting one to one lessons in ASL and lip reading with Sue's old teacher first thing tomorrow morning! I smiled happily. It meant that it wouldn't be long before I would be able to communicate with people again! I was ecstatic at the thought.

That night before I went to bed, I made sure I had clothes set out for the morning and had put everything I might need in a bag to take with me. I lent the bag against the wardrobe, walked across the room and crawled into bed. As soon as I'd settled down and gotten myself comfortable, Jock jumped up and laid himself down across the bottom of the bed.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face. Thing were looking up.

* * *

**Please review! XXXX**


End file.
